Death on the Dollar Bill
Death on the Dollar Bill is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-ninth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Materialism Metropolis district of Evergrace. Plot After Felix and the player laid low, waiting for Hunter Alvaros to tell them anything he discovered, Hunter then shouted and told them that he had found a body, prompting Felix and the player to investigate. After they found Hunter in the family gardens, they soon discovered the body of patriarch Harold Monaco, shot between the eyes and "TRAITOR" carved into his chest. They then suspected Hunter in the murder along with his daughter in law Bernadette Monaco, his son Jay Monaco and his wife Eli Monaco in the patriarch's murder. Soon after, they discovered that the killer had used an antique handgun owned by the Monaco family to kill Harold, meaning the killer was in the family, before the detectives were visited by a tear stricken Camilla covered in soot, who told them that she discovered that a fire had started in the mansion courtyard! After Felix and the player asked where Camilla had gone in her absence, the weapons expert refused to say so, but she then told them that they had to worry about the fire in the courtyard. After the flames was extinguished, the player and Felix soon collected clues to suspect aristocrat Artemis Monaco and wealthy businessman Ezra Monaco in the murder. They soon discovered that Harold had spoken to his son in law Hunter about Camilla’s interference in their family, Jay defied Harold’s warnings of scandal and slept with prostitutes and that Eli was discovered to have made a shrine as the matriarch claimed that her husband faced an early death. Soon after, Camilla came to the station with her aunt in handcuffs, claiming that Bernadette was trying to flee the family with as much money as she could carry from the vault. The detectives then calm down a panic-stricken Bernadette. Afterwards, she burst into tears again, saying that money has torn the family apart. Ever since the Monacos became one of the most influential families in Evergrace, the Monaco family has had different views on how to spend money. Some of the Monacos wanted to simply live a decadent lifestyle, ignoring the problems outside their family walls, while others wanted to help the community. She cried even more when she brings up her daughter, Ashe. She said that she disliked the way the family constantly bickered and argued about money, so she packed her bags, and left to stir up trouble elsewhere. Skylar then intervened, holding Bernadette in her arms and informed the player and Felix to continue investigating, as she had been in a similar position before. They then continued investigating, eventually discovering the Monacos’ antique handgun that was used against Harold and collecting enough clues to finally arrest Ezra for the murder of his grandfather. They then confronted the wealthy businessman, who told them that he didn't kill Harold. However, when Felix questioned Ezra about the victim rejecting his recently earned award and Ezra snapped, confessing that he did kill his grandfather because he was disappointed by his grandfather and his family. He then told the detectives that his grandfather had found out that he was laundering money in the district. When his grandfather found out, he was confronted by his whole family about the crimes he did, insisting that he would stop laundering money in order to preserve their reputation. Tired of their constant efforts to preserve their reputation ever since he was a kid and wanting to be the richest Monaco in the city, he then confessed that he planned to kill his whole family and blame the murders on the Alvaros family Hunter and Camilla. He then confessed that he started with Harold as the patriarch was the one who discovered his secret and exposed him to the family despite their close love for each other. He then laughed as he explained how he would’ve killed his family in such brutal ways. A disgusted Felix then arrested the youngest Monaco family member and took him to trial where Judge Dosett sentenced Ezra to life in prison in a mental asylum for his crimes and criminal insanity. After the trial, Chief Wakefield told them that they needed to look into the family’s other affairs now that Ezra was arrested. After the player and Felix headed back to the Monaco mansion, they were informed by Bernadette that they weren't allowed to search the mansion again as the Monaco family were leaving to New York City to bury Harold in his home city. However, Felix then deduced that since they weren't allowed inside the mansion, they could investigate the grounds instead. They then inspected the gardens and found Harold's briefcase that they unlocked and found a bunch of files on Ezra's money laundering and embezzlement. They then sent the files to Skylar, who confirmed Ezra's claims. However, she found out that the laundered money was being put in an anonymous bank account that she could not trace. Soon after, Camilla came with a suggestion that while the Monaco family was away, they could investigate the mansion by doing a search of their mansion while it was empty and find out more on Ezra's crimes. With the idea in mind, they then consulted Hunter's help, who told them that there was a hidden blueprint of the mansion in a hidden safe at the garden gazebo. There, they retrieved the blueprints and tracked down a skeleton key that the Monacos concealed in a flowerpot inside their mansion courtyard. Finally, Katelyn and the player finished helping Camilla with gathering the equipment she needed before she left the station to head out on her mission. After a short while, Katelyn and the player were told by Camilla that she had arrived at the Monaco family's mansion and that she was about to scale the wall. As Katelyn and the player listened in on Camilla's movements, she then whispered to the team that she saw something move near the mansion's entrance before a scream was heard over the radio and silence echoed as they lost connection... Summary Victim *'Harold Monaco' (shot between the eyes, "TRAITOR" carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Antique Handgun' Killer *'Ezra Monaco' Suspects Profile * The suspect takes antidepressants * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect has scratches Profile * The suspect is right handed * The suspect takes antidepressants * The suspect drinks coffee Profile * The suspect is right handed * The suspect takes antidepressants * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect wears beige silk Profile * The suspect is right handed * The suspect takes antidepressants * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect wears beige silk Profile * The suspect is right handed * The suspect takes antidepressants * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect has scratches Profile * The suspect is right handed * The suspect takes antidepressants * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect wears beige silk * The suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right handed. *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer wears beige silk. *The Killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Family Gardens. (Clues: Victim's Body, Toppled Wheelchair Handles; New Suspect: Hunter Alvaros) *Question Hunter about discovering his father in law's body. (New Crime Scene: Monaco Family Vault) *Investigate Monaco Family Vault. (Clues: Broken Photo Frame, Vault Drawer) *Examine Broken Photo Frame. (Result: Wedding Photo; New Suspect: Jay Monaco) *Inform Jay about his father's death. (New Suspect: Bernadette Monaco) *Check on Bernadette about the victim's death. *Examine Vault Drawer. (Result: Engagement Ring; New Suspect: Eli Monaco) *Ask Eli about her husband's death. *Examine Wheelchair Handles. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears antidepressants) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Photo, Box of Bullets) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Expensive Brooch Restored; New Suspect: Artemis Monaco) *Question Artemis about her father's death. (Attribute: Artemis is right handed) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo Revealed; New Suspect: Ezra Monaco) *Inform Ezra of his grandfather's death. (Attribute: Ezra takes antidepressants) *Analyze Box of Bullets. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee; New Crime Scene: Hidden Garden Gazebo) *Investigate Hidden Garden Gazebo. (Clues: Shrine, Torn Pieces, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Angry Note) *See Hunter why Harold wanted Camilla to stop. (Attribute: Hunter takes antidepressants and drinks coffee) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Photos Found) *Ask Jay about the photos. (Attribute: Jay drinks coffee, is right handed and takes antidepressants) *Examine Shrine. (Result: White Rose) *Analyze White Rose. (09:00:00) *Ask Eli about making a shrine for her husband. (Attribute: Eli is right handed, takes antidepressants and drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Bernadette about fleeing the family. (Attribute: Bernadette takes antidepressants, is right handed and drinks coffee; New Crime Scene: Vault Floor) *Investigate Vault Floor. (Clues: Crystal Trophy, Locked Safe) *Examine Crystal Trophy. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Wheelchair Grease) *Ask Ezra about his damaged trophy. (Attribute: Ezra drinks coffee and is right handed) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Last Will Found) *Analyze Last Will. (09:00:00) *Confront Artemis about being cut out of the will. (Attribute: Artemis takes antidepressants and drinks coffee) *Investigate Courtyard Fountain. (Clues: Locked Case, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodied Knife) *Analyze Bloodied Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beige silk) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Antique Handgun) *Analyze Antique Handgun. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Got Hell to Pay (5/6). (No stars) Got Hell to Pay (5/6) *Ask Bernadette why she's not allowing us in. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Family Gardens. (Clue: Harold's Briefcase) *Examine Harold's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Money Files) *Ask Camilla about an idea she had. (Reward: Burger) *Question Hunter if he knows anything about the mansion. *Investigate Hidden Garden Gazebo. (Clue: Hidden Safe) *Examine Hidden Safe. (Result: Faded Blueprints) *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints of Mansion Recovered) *Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clue: Flower Vase) *Examine Flower Vase. (Result: Skeleton Key) *Make sure Camilla is ready for the stealth mission. (Reward: Thief's Headlight) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Materialism Metropolis